


You may be a sinner (but your innocence is mine)

by Coraleeveritas



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coraleeveritas/pseuds/Coraleeveritas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the J/B ficathon, the request was for smut, something kinky.</p><p>It may be a Northern coronation but Jaime let's his dirty mouth, and his hand, run away from him. It's lucky that Brienne wants it just as much as he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You may be a sinner (but your innocence is mine)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zsra187](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsra187/gifts).



> Another fill for the J/B online ficathon, I only hope it's dirty/smutty enough for the original prompter
> 
> As usual it does take a while to get going but even the smallest amount of back story helps keeps me centred while writing smut. 
> 
> I'm not quite sure I've got the characters as right as in my other smutty one shot but this has been almost done for days and it's taken that long for me to post it as, for me at least, it's basically just PWP. 
> 
> Title is from Undisclosed Desires by Muse.
> 
> Nothing is mine and I'm sure GRRM would be mighty annoyed at how much sex I want these two to have

"Jaime." 

His name was little more than a growl in the back of Brienne's throat, a warning that would have sent many a good knight running for their sword. Though if his extensive time with the former Maid of Tarth had taught him anything, it was to listen carefully as her warnings these days were often tinged with a desire it had taken him a while to realise she'd been hiding.

They hadn't been husband and wife for long, barely three moons had passed since Brienne had fallen over her tender words of love and need in a gods forsaken cave somewhere between The Wall and Winterfell. Jaime had found himself altogether powerless to disagree with her requests, his growing desire for her having been buried for too long, and they had crashed together as if that moment had been rather awkwardly pre-destined.

The awkwardness hadn't lasted long. Not after Jaime had realised that she had been wrapped around almost his every thought when they had been separated and Brienne had finally shudderingly relaxed in his arms sometime around their third round.

The Others could take the war and the winter, Jaime quickly found he didn't want to ever be parted from his warrior woman again.

He had found the septon weeks later, Brienne not being the only one nervous over the possibility of him putting a child in her belly. The man had been stripped of his title to serve out the rest of his days on The Wall, but in the end it had mattered little. The old gods were the ones protecting them as they battled the never ending run of wights and so it had seemed fitting that the old ways would bear witness to their exchanged vows in the falling snow, the fear of nobility's call far far away for that moment. 

Lord Snow had expressed concerns over both of them fighting alongside the Brothers but, as Jaime had argued vehemently, neither one of them was actually looking to join up after the war and with the Kingsguard disbanded he saw little reason to prevent him from fucking his new wife long into the cold night. 

By the time they were back on the road again, heading South for the coronation of a Northern Queen, Jaime had discovered that the maid who had done her very best to protect him over the last few years had become a woman almost as hungry as he was to explore all the ways their bodies fit together.

"Jaime."

She growled again, less of a warning the second time as her tone headed closer to one of the challenges she had issued from time to time in the practice yard at Castle Black. Although while seated next to him at the now deserted high table put together for Sansa Stark's coronation, there should have been little need for swords to cross.

That is, little need if his good hand hadn't been currently resting carefully on her knee under the table. 

"Is there a problem? A mêlée perhaps that I wasn't aware my presence was required at?" Jaime feigned ignorance as squeezed at the muscle under his palm, watching Brienne swallowing hard before replying.

"There won't be if you would kindly remove your hand." Brienne's courtesies had admittedly improved since their extended stay and rescue of the Stark girl from the Vale, not so long ago she would have threatened to remove his remaining hand with little pretence. Though they still rarely found themselves in a situation where she needed to exercise them. 

Besides, these days he had shown her that his hand had other, far more pleasant uses than just gripping a sword.

"Whatever my lady desires." He chose his words as carefully as he dared, especially as there appeared to be a couple of serving girls in earshot, meeting her challenge with one of his own.

"Don't call me that." Brienne was as sharp with him as Jaime thought he probably deserved, his thumb consciously starting to circle over the muscle he was still gripping.

"But you are", he insisted, sliding the hand on her knee slowly up her thigh and towards his intended destination. "Lady of Tarth, Lady of the Rock."

He snuck a glance at her then, marvelling at how she could look mad, embarrassed and burgeoning on aroused all at the same time.

Brienne's response was cooler than he would have liked, especially as he traced lazy patterns and circles up her inner thigh. "I thought we weren't going to talk about that."

They had two homes to return to, though neither seemed right with the winter still looming over in a shivering  shadow, and they'd both agreed The Wall was no place to raise a family. As yet no sign of an heir had actually appeared, though that wasn't for lack of trying.

"What would you like me to talk about instead then? We agreed that I shouldn't be left alone with these people."

Jaime had developed a tolerance for Sansa, more because he liked his head attached to his shoulders than any particular fondness for the girl, but the rest of the Northerners left him feeling a little uneasy. Kingslayer they still whispered behind his back, as if his multiple good deeds during the war mattered less than one act of unknown bravery two decades earlier.

"Would you like me to talk about how much you want this?"

Brienne's response was lost in a heavily drawn breath, but he didn't know if that was a sound of agreement or a reaction to him finally stroking her through layers of breeches and small clothes.

"Wench, an answer sometime today would be appreciated." Jaime smiled, aiming for innocence and failing spectacularly as he watched her begin a loosing battle with her breathing.

"We shouldn't be doing this." Her voice hitched, eyes widening as they searched around the crowded room of dancing couples, as if reminding him of all the ways they could get caught.

Not we can't do this, Jaime thought as he risked a quick kiss to her jaw, finding it funny that such a small act of affection could seem more dangerous than how his hand was currently occupied and his mouth found her ear.

"I could take you over there, behind one of those pillars, and we could fuck until you're weak in the knees and screaming my name." He didn't add that he was just as likely to be saying her name by the end of it, continuing to tease her through her clothes, "I know it won't be long until you're soaked through and ready for more. Ready for me."

From what Jaime could see, the blush across her skin started just below the scar given to her from Lady Stoneheart and travelled slowly upward. The colour painted her as red as the Lannister hangings the Queen had deemed inappropriate to put up, despite the connection to one of her unlikely saviours.

"I see you looking sometimes ..." he pulled his head away from the intoxication coming from Brienne's skin, trailing his hand upwards to find the laces of her breeches. His left hand was still slow, still a little awkward sometimes even after all the time he'd been forced to rely solely on it, but Jaime had learnt how to undo laces a while back as a necessity and hers were no more difficult.

"... Like you can't wait to get me alone", letting his voice drop he continued, slipping his hand under one layer of cloth to find her small clothes already damp. 

"Like you're getting wet just thinking about it ...", Jaime traced circles again and as he expected felt her body's growing liquid reaction even though he hadn't touched skin to skin yet, "And you're always so fucking wet by the time I put my cock in you..."

Brienne squeaked at that just as the musicians had paused to change songs. It was a noise he couldn't say he was entirely familiar with and when he checked she was burning hot, her teeth biting down hard at her lower lip, deliciously dangling between giving herself fully to him and fighting off her body's reaction.

Brienne's need won out, turning to him as applause rang out in the space, hand rising to clutch at his hair to bring him in for a brief but passionate embrace.

"Why ... why did you ... stop?" she whispered haltingly as they broke apart, highly embarrassed that she had even found the courage to ask the question and Jaime's grin was more than predatory as he settled her back into her seat. 

He waited until the music began again, lords and ladies loyal to the North swirling in elegant patterns across the stone floor before he rededicated his efforts to pleasing his stubborn wife.

"I know you love it from the way you ..." He cupped at her and ground the heel of his palm gently down, searching out spots he knew would turn her into a shivering wreck, "... scream."

Brienne didn't scream then, but she did hiccup, hiding a slight moan as she clenched her thighs around his hand, fighting to catch every tiny shallow breath. 

"Keep your eyes open." Jaime snapped as her eyelids started to flicker over the decreasing sapphire blue rim around her pupils, not wanting to bring any more attention to them. Sansa had already glanced over in concern once now from her position in the middle of the room, though luckily for him Brienne hadn't noticed the monarch's worry. If she had Jaime expected he might be in for a rather humiliating experience tomorrow in the yard when they sparred.

"You know this would be easier if you were in a skirt", he mused quietly as he twisted his wrist to find the right angle to test her, dipping inside to find her beyond willing. Even through a lust fuelled haze, Brienne didn't quite miss his loaded words and he gained a quick hit to his upper arm for the suggestion.

"That's never going to happen." Her response was mainly sounds in her breath, as his fingers slowly, teasingly starting to thrust. 

"If you would wear one", he sped up his ministrations ever so slightly and he felt Brienne's hips start to move off their own accord, bucking and grinding against his palm, everything hidden beneath a table decorated in the silver grey and snow white of winter.

"I could bunch all those silks up around your hips and we could fuck anytime we wanted. Anywhere in the castle, any hidden little place and they would never know..."

She tightened around his fingers and if Jaime hadn't already known she was enjoying this as much as he was, despite the shameful flush of her skin and initial worry, that would have been the acknowledgement he needed. He felt himself harden slightly with every tiny noise Brienne was trying to conceal and wished he had managed to persuade her into the shadows after all.

"... That you want me", his tone was as straightforward as he could manage, hiding his own building desire as his thumb fell to circle her hard nub, "To make you feel like a woman."

There was another sigh of frustration at his speed so far from being cruel enough to keep his wife waiting, he rolled the nub under his thumb again as best he could at the current constrictive angle, fingers pushing deeper into her to search out secret spots of satisfaction.

"M'lord. M'lady." 

The servant approached a second after Brienne had moaned, quiet but desperately wanton now, and Jaime was loathe to pull out now she was so close to the edge.

"Is there something of importance that would pull us away from from the hospitality of the North?" Jaime replied, reluctantly removing his hand from the familiar warmth just as an indication of a shudder had passed through Brienne.

"Your brother has arrived Ser", the servant's gaze never left the floor, clearly nervous to have been sent to approach the two knights.

"My brother is likely otherwise occupied, if I remember correctly there are a vast array of whores here that he enjoyed the company of the last time he visited. Once he has found his pleasure I'm sure he'll find me himself." Jaime sneered at the boy who shifted under the admonishment.

"Yes Ser. Very good Ser. I will let them know." the servant bowed quickly and scurried away, not likely to interrupt them again.

Brienne caught Jaime's wrist as his hand fell back into her lap, planning to finish what he had started, but her breath had slowly started to come back and her eyes were clearing.

"I think we should find that pillar now Jaime."

There was no need for her to repeat her thought a second time as he had Brienne on her feet in a second, hand falling around her waist in what he thought could be seen by the servants and guests as an appropriate indicator of matrimonial affection.

As discreetly as they both could manage, Brienne's every other breath falling close to a pant and him now visibly aroused, Jaime pulled her after him into the semi-darkness lurking along the sides of the room.

Half dressed he took her against one of the stone pillars as soon as her knees had stopped quivering from her earlier almost climax, barely enough shadow to conceal their bodies rutting together. There was little tenderness in the way he thrust into her, rough and dirty, but it was as much a partnership as it had ever been and Brienne met each one with a snap of her hips, driving them both forward.

Though Jaime had to muffle each one of her grunts with his mouth, barely a problem as he preferred her lips on his when they were like this, his own cries were getting louder and more likely to get them discovered. 

For once, in their barely hidden place, it was a good thing he wasn't going to  last long and she wasn't that far off either.

By the time Brienne was growling and sighing and writhing beneath him, he simply couldn't hold his release off any longer, powering through his body in a flash of light mere seconds after she finally hit hers.

As usual Brienne was the one to speak first afterwards, testing her full weight on wobbly thighs as she settled Jaime's clothing back in place and re-laced his breeches in a show of love rather than anything close to pity.

He was still trying to find his breath when she smiled at him, far closer to wicked than he ever could have imagined his almost innocent wench to be.

Her lips met his one final time, her confession barely a whisper before she headed off to find Sansa to add her well wishes for the future.

"I wouldn't mind if we did this more often."

**Author's Note:**

> If you did like it, please do let me know as I think I'm starting to overload this fandom, and this pairing, with smut now :)
> 
> Thanks for reading


End file.
